fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:A Gentleman's Choice/@comment-6957723-20171110202924/@comment-4786757-20171110233918
Cassie and the rest of the remaining Bitchettes are definately going on quite the emotional roller coaster. It's no secret that Cassie unlike Emma's Chanel Oberlin is actually someone whose personal journey is of not only self-exploration but subsequently of character growth too. What Jay and I are trying to do is show that all of the characters of this season are human and they have flaws. But as messed up as it may sound, this killer on the loose is actually helping some of them grow. Logan showing his true colors was alway a plan for us. It just happens to be more relevant nowadays with the sexual harassment and rape allegations of the like of Harvey Weinstein, Kevin Spacey, etc. As hard as it might have been to stomach, I hope you appreciated us telling a storyline such as this. As for Chasity and Oliver... Yeah they are a messed up couple aren't they? :P Tbh, the way I see it... the killer is not outright killi Cassie because he, she or they enjoy(s) to emotionally torture her. As a reader and not a co-executive producer.... those rugby really need to kill off don't they :P I don't think you have mention this Kat... but just throwing it out there, kind weird that the killer is not revealing Blaire's fate? I wonder why? ;) The Mendozas as a whole have a lot of dirty secrets... so is Simon or Dean the only culprit? Hmmmm... stay tuned! Poor Leo though, this is just going to drive down even more after Logan's true nature was revealed. Regarding the box Dean gives to Simon... we actually give a hint of whats to come with this storyline later on in the chapter. You may have missed that! ;) You are right that ANYONE can be the killer for sure. But also, as we saw with Olivia and now Raven... no one, not even those on the main cast are safe! The McKenna and Chasity scene was as you pointed out... kind of gross. He's drunk and you can see that Blair's dissapearence is definately the beginning of his downworld spiral. Lol as far as age goes... he's like a Jason to Aria situation. Older than her by a few years but not by much. Also, in England it's different rules. Harry Styles ( One Direction) actually dated a much older older woman (he was 17 at the time and she in her 30's). It's less weird in the U.K. For me personally, Tyler and Clara talking about Liv was my favorite scene. You can see how much the two miss her. As for why Elias is letting this go on his bar... without spoiling it... there's more to come with Leo and Logan's storyline. Remember when you ship them? Regarding this chapter's death... coincidently, as with any story, we had in mind the way characters were going to die. We always knew Callista would be the first, then Cameron (to make Daniel's return more organic), Dolly and Liv. Liv was of course going to be the first major character death from the main cast. In her three episodes that she was alive, we really wanted to play with some horror movie tropes. So we set her up as the character who appeared to be the final girl. But as you saw, it was a ruse. Right now, Clara seems to be falling under the final girl archetype... but wether she remains alive, that's TBD. She could end up being the killer or an accomplice just sayin'. Anyway, Raven's death was actually not planned. As we got planning the episodes we saw some characters kind of come into their own. Cassie is a and the Bitchettes are a prime example. So we actually ended up coming to the decision of killing Raven earlier than previously planned because there were other characters we wanted to explore a bit more. Anywho, thanks for reviewing! :)